Consumables such as medication, vitamins, and supplements can effectively benefit an individual's health. Consumables are typically consumed on a regular, usually daily, schedule. The closer a patient adheres to the schedule, the better the patient's condition can be managed, e.g., because adequate amounts of the consumable can be consistently present in the patient's system to consistently control adverse effects of a health condition such as asthma. Consumables for respiratory conditions, for dermatological issues, for cardiac issues, etc., can be prescribed for dosage on a regular schedule and can have their maximized effectiveness if taken on the regular schedule.
It can be difficult for patients to adhere to their treatment schedule for a variety of reasons, such as unfamiliarity with a new treatment schedule, being busy with an activity such as work, school, napping, or athletics, and simply forgetting to take the consumables on schedule. It can be particularly difficult for children to remember to take their consumables on schedule, particularly if any doses are required while a child is away from their parent or guardian, such as during school or while at summer camp. Non-adherence to a prescribed schedule can cause any number of adverse effects, such as unnecessary exacerbations, repeating symptoms, required doses of emergency treatment medication, and/or hospital emergency room visits. Adhering to a schedule can thus help better maintain a patient's health, help reduce instances of emergency medication administration, and/or help reduce health care costs by requiring fewer emergency hospital visits or other medical practitioner consultations.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for adherence monitoring and devices, systems, and methods for monitoring use of consumable dispensers.